Tout en tendresse
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Le jour de ses 18 ans,le Pr. Rutherford, un collègue de Lyra, lui apprend qu'une fenêtre conduisant au monde de Will avait été trouvée. Aussitôt, elle s'engage dans le voyage afin de retrouver son amour...
1. le passage

Lyra souffla sur les bougies et elles s'éteignirent en faisant disparaître la faible lumière de la pièce. Bertha alluma d'autres chandelles et la clarté revint. Quelques applaudissements survinrent et la jeune fille sourit timidement aux invités. Le directeur Jordan lança d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Bonne anniversaire, Lyra !  
Pantalaimon frotta la jambe de sa maîtresse en ronronnant et elle lui caressa la tête.

-Bon anniversaire, Pan !

-Nous avons 18 ans, aujourd'hui ! fit le chat en la regardant de ses yeux perçant.

-Oui ! Surenchérit la voix de Robert. Et il faut fêter ça ! Musique, Bertha !

Elle positionna un 33 tours sur un vieux lecteur de disques et une valse sucrée emplit l'atmosphère. Les discussions fusèrent, Thomas passa avec un plateau sur lequel était posé des coupes de champagnes et Lyra regardait tout se petit monde qui s'était retrouvé juste pour elle, en souriant de bonheur.

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte de bois du salon. Bertha alla aussitôt ouvrir et Lyra aperçu un homme en imperméable beige, tremper des pieds à la tête. Il portait un chapeau noir haut de forme qui sévissait encore plus son visage allongé, aux lunettes strictes et à la moustache antipathique. Le portrait d'un notaire. Cet homme, elle le connaissait bien. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte en s'exclamant :

-Patrick Rutherford ! Patrick ! Vous êtes donc venu pour mon anniversaire ?

Bertha s'écarta de l'entrée en disposa. Les invités continuaient à parler et à rire.

-Lyra ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Vous êtes resplendissante, très chère.

Il lui baisa la main avec délicatesse. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, moulante, et portait un magnifique collier de perle mit en valeur par sa coupe haute, retenue avec une broche en or.

-Mais entrez donc, mon ami. Je festoyais justement avec quelques collègues mes 18 ans.

-C'est que... je dois vous parler au plus vite !

-Diable, Patrick ! Nous sommes samedi. Le travail ne peut-il attendre ?

Il sourit mesquinement et reprit en jouant avec sa canne sur lequel Djaril, son daemon oiseau, était pos :

-C'est que... voyez vous... c'est une affaire privée et non professionnel, en quelques sortes. Si nous pouvions trouvé un endroit tranquille où discuter... !

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, personne ne se souciait encore d'elle. Elle dit à son collègue :

-Bien ! Suivez moi...

Elle passa devant lui, suicit de Pan et le conduit par mis les couloirs d'Oxford jusqu'à un petit salon privé.

-Débarrassez-vous, très cher !

Rutherford enleva son imperméable et la jeune fille s'en saisit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire la plus proche et ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir... elle se revoyait, il y a bien des années, caché dans ce meuble étroit, entrain d'espionner son père... Elle prit d'un geste souple un cintre et y mit la veste avant de refermer les battant de la penderie. Patrick s'était déjà confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Il alluma une pipe et attendit que la jeune fille s'assoit avec Pan à son tour pour commencer :

-Lyra. Depuis maintenant 2 ans que je travaille avec vous au CRS, j'ai pu remarquée que vous étiez une jeune fille charmante, pleine de vie et d'une intelligence surprenante !

-Merci ! Fit-elle en rougissant.

-Et pourtant, continua l'homme, vous vivez seule, dans ce vieux collège, sans attache véritable ni famille.

-C'est que... je considère cette bâtisse comme ma maison. Le directeur Jordan a vraiment été charmant de m'accueillir.

-Certes, certes ! Mais pourquoi n'avez jamais pensez à vous marier ?

Un blanc marqua cette phrase. Lyra jouait avec ses mains... elle ressentait une certaine gêne. Pantalaimon épia l'oiseau qui volait dans la pièce, aussi rapide qu'une brise.

-Parce que... parce que... c'est trop tôt ! Je n'ai que 18 ans.

-Et bien en âge d'avoir une relation ! s'exclama Rutherford.  
  
Il se le va nerveusement. Lyra ne comprenait cpas e que signifiait tout cela. Où le Professeur voulait-il en venir ? Il saisit la bouteille en verre de cognac qui était posé sur une petite table de bois et s'en servit un verre. Il continua en faisant tourné le liquide :

-...vous ne vous laissé jamais courtisé, ni même « approché » par un jeune homme... vous ne...

-Patrick ! Pourquoi un tel interrogatoire ?

Il soupira, sourit en regardant Lyra et dit en balançant joyeusement sa tête :

-Je veux juste m'assurer que mon cadeau d'anniversaire vous plaira, c'est tout !

-Comment ? fit elle perplexe. Vous m'avez trouvé un mari, peut-être ?

Il rit alors de bon cœur, but une gorgée de son verre puis s'approcha du feu. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lança d'une voix amusée :

-C'est presque ça, ma chère enfant ! Voila... l'équipe et moi... enfin, je veux dire, le CRS a trouvé... comment dire....

-oui ??

-C'est que, je ne voudrais pas vous faire un choc... hummpf !

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Nous avons trouvé une fenêtre !

Lyra resta interdite. Ses yeux lui picotaient. Elle croyait comprendre... une fenêtre ? Un autre monde ? ...Will ? Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion, balaya ses idées folles et tamponna légèrement ses yeux prit d'émoi.

-Je ne comprend pas... souffla t'elle.

-C'est pourtant simple, ma chère ! s'exclama Rutherford. Une fenêtre ! Vers le monde choisit ! Celui que vous voulez ! Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre... ami ?!

Elle cligna des yeux en souriant, ses mains tremblèrent, ses pensées s'affolèrent et puis d'un coup, elle bondit et s'écria :

-Où ? Où ça ! Rutherford ?! Si tous cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie, sachez que je vais souffrir bien plus que si 1000 poignards m'écorchaient vive !

-Mais non, Lyra ! Mais non, c'est la vérité ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Sa respiration devint irrégulière tellement son cœur bondissait de joie. Ses joues fulminaient. Elle sauta dans les bras du professeur :

-Merci ! Ho, merci mon dieu !

Il lui tapota affectueusement les épaules et dit :

-Une calèche vous attend dors, mon petit ! Elle vous conduira à l'endroit voulu...


	2. l'arcenciel

auteur: Flo-de-Miel  
base: à la croisée des mondes

note: après un an d'absence, je me suis souvenue de ce projet et ai concocté une suite. Désolé, c'est plus qu'un retard, c'est un oubli!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: arc-en-ciel**

La fenêtre se trouvait fort éloigné de la ville d'Oxford, hélas, et il fallut deux jours de voyage pour que Lyra et Pantalaimon arrive au lieu souhaité. La jeune fille rêvait alors d'un bon lit au matelas moelleux et d'un bain d'eau chaude savonneux mais elle déchanta aussitôt.

L'issue vers les autres monde avait été découverte dans un site archéologique en pleine exploitation où l'on avait découvert les ruines d'un temple anciens au style romanesque. L'auberge la plus proche ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de lieux de là, c'est à dire bien trop loin. A peine eut-elle posé son premier pied à terre, sur un sol dru et sableux, que déjà Mrs Rutherfors la remarqua.

La dame, épouse de Patrick Rutherford, travaillait elle aussi pour le compte du CRS. Elle avait bien atteint la quarantaine mais restait pleine de vie, d'enthousiasme et d'idées exploitables. Elle se trouvait actuellement perché en haut d'un échafaudage d'une dizaine de mètre, entrain d'examiner des gravures d'une haute colone, et comme le soleil brillant était placé juste derrière elle, Lyra avait du mal à la regarder sans être éblouie. Ce fut par la voix de la vielle femme qu'elle la reconnut.

"Lyra! Lyra, mon enfant vous voilà!" S'exclama t'elle en lui adressant de grand signe.

Aussitôt, elle remit les nombreuses feuilles de notes qu'elle portait dans ses bras à un des ouvriers qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sur l'échafaudage et entreprit de descendre par une échelle. Elle se précipita ensuite vers Lyra qui lui rendait ses sourires et elles se serrèrent dans les bras comme de vielles amies.

Mrs Rutherford portait un ensemble de tissu beige et de grande botte en cuir. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux gris en un haut chignon sur lequel elle avait posé un chapeau en toile.

"Lyra! C'est fabuleux mon enfant! Une fenêtre, nous avons trouvé une fenêtre!"

"Emilia, j'en suis encore toute retourné! Quand votre mari m'a annoncé la nouvelle j'ai cru que j'étais plongé dans un de mes rêves!"

"Nous avons eu une chance innée, pour sur! Déclara t'elle en l'emportant par le bras."

Elle lui exposa rapidement un résumé de la situation et de leurs nouvelles découvertes tout en la faisant faire le tour du site.

"J'imagine que vous êtes pressée de retrouver votre cher Will."

"Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point!"

Un cri perçant retentit dans l'air et Lyra, en relevant la tête, aperçu un immense aigle qui planait au-dessus d'eux. il s'agissait d'Erma, le daemon de Emilia Rutherford. Il plongea dans le vide et atterrit en quelques mouvement d'ailes gracieux avant de s'approcher et de souhaiter la bienvenue à la jeune fille et à Pantalaimon.

Après cela, Emilia l'emporta dans la salle principale du temple et, audessus d'un socle de pierre, un rond béant flottait gracieusement. Diverses couleurs s'y mélangeaient et miroitaient comme un arc-en-ciel chatoyant. Lyra s'approcha à petit pa,s presque intimidée, et plongea ses deux grand yeux au cœur même de la fenêtre. Elle avança sa main et l'y plongea, ressentant une agréable sensation de chaleur.

"Cette fenêtre à une propriété incroyable!" Expliqua alors Emilia en s'approchant à son tour. "Elle conduit dans le monde que l'on souhaite! Nous avons su déterminé que la civilisation ayant habité ce temple considérait la chose comme un objet maléfique!D'après diverses gravures retrouvée sur les murs, ils donnaient chaque mois des offrandes à la fenêtre pour qu'elle n'abatte pas sur eux une malédiction et qu'elle les protège!"

Pantalaimon s'agrippa à la longue jupe bouffante de Lyra et en deux trois mouvement habiles atteint les bras de celle-ci pour s'y loger.

"Lyra…" Dit-il. "Je propose que nous prenions une journée de repos avant de partir."

Elle resta quelque seconde silencieuse puis répondit, les yeux toujours plongé dans la fenêtre

"Oui, Pan. Tu as raison. Nous sommes fatiguer et sales. Nous partirons demain, à l'aube."

"Je vais vous préparer une tente!" Proposa chaleureusement Emilia avant de s'éloigner, laissant Pantalaimon et la jeune fille seules avec leur émoi.

* * *

rencontre avec Will au prochain chapitre!


End file.
